The Edge Of Everything
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Frisk gave her soul to Chara. Now Chara is living with her family on the surface. She has to deal with school bullies, family issues, personal flaws and of course, one smiling, pun cracking, karma giving skeleton who thinks every time Frisk killed his brother, Chara was the one who held the knife. Can Chara get through a year without something not going in her favor?(ANM)
1. Chapter 1

The Edge Of Everything

 **(WARNING! This story includes minor adults themes such as thoughts on suicide, depression, minor swearing, abuse such as bullying, etc. If you are not okay with theses kinds of things then please try one of my other upbeat stories. This story will have some things based more on 'accurate' to real life situations. It also has some things based on my real life experiences as well. You have been warned. Thank you. - Cupz)**

 **Chapter 1: Daybreak**

Chara's vibrant red eyes blinked slowly adjusting to the sunlight coming from her window. The bright yellow light shown into Chara's room through the closed curtain making her room look like it had flower print on the walls. She rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes and stretched her arms and legs beneath the light green covers.

Her short, messy red-brown hair was all knotted up and looked like she hadn't brushed it in days. She turned to her window again before falling back onto the bed wanting to go to sleep. She hated mornings. She hated doing the same thing everyday.

Wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, go to bed. Same thing everyday. She was tired of it all. Sometimes she just wanted something to be different. She wanted something to change. But it never did.

Chara yawned and tried to go back to sleep but a rapid knocking on her white door, covered in yellow flower stickers, woke her right up. She rolled over to the door and stared at it. There was no movement from the other side. She closed her eyes again but the knocking came again also.

"Whaaaat?" She groaned putting her face into the pillow her head was resting on.

"Chara. It is time to get my child." A muffled motherly voice came from the other side.

"I'm uh…" Chara said thinking really fast "Sick!" and she coughed to try and trick her mother that she really was sick.

Toriel turned the handle on the door and slowly opened it to see her pink cheeked daughter lying in bed tucked in nicely. She walked over to her and put her paw on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"I am sorry my child. It appears you do not have a fever." She said taking her paw off and looking back at Chara pleasantly.

"Di-did I say I was sick? I meant I FELT sick...yeah…" Chara then held her stomach and made a squinting face as if she was in pain.

The motherly goat monster just shook her head at the human girl and walked out the door saying

"Try again tomorrow."

And closed it on the way out.

Chara exhaled and took the covers off of her so she could get out of bed. She put her feet on the carpet and walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror to see her reflection.

"Pale skin. Red eyes. Pink cheeks. Yep. Still look like a freak!" she said as she took her hairbrush and proceed to brush out all those nasty knots in her hair.

She brushed her bangs that looked like they had a bad cutting job and her the rest of her hair looked that way also. She kind of liked it that way. She didn't really want to change it. She had done it herself and she was disappointed of how her parents reacted. Yes, she wasn't allowed to cut her own hair, but Chara didn't really care about breaking one rule. She already got in trouble and there was no going back now.

She then went to her closet and picked out a light green and yellow striped long sleeve shirt and brown overalls. She took off her yellow and green pajamas that had tea cups on them and put on her respected clothing.

She headed over to her bed tableside and picked up her golden locket on a golden chain that her brother gave her. She unclipped it and put it around her neck securing it at the back.

Turning back in the mirror, she placed a yellow flower hair pin near the top of her head to finish off her look. She checked herself one more time to make sure her hair looked okay for public viewing and walked out her room door and down the staircase to the kitchen where her older brother, Asriel, was already up and ready for action. He had on a plain green short sleeve shirt and black pants.

Asriel turned to Chara as she came and sat down next to him at the table.

"Howdy, Chara! Ready for another day at school?" Asriel asked her excitedly wagging his little goat tail.

"You mean Hell?" Chara said in turn smiling a little at her brother who didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

"Chara, my child, what have I said about your use of language?" Toriel asked Chara giving her her cereal with milk.

"Not use it?" Chara began eating the cereal making loud crunching noises as she chewed.

Toriel sighed and went back to making lunches for her children. As she was doing that, Asgore came down the stairs looking a little angry but he didn't say anything.

"Morning dad!" Asriel said hoping to cheer him up.

Asgore just walked past him and went into the pantry to get some food for his own lunch. Asriel felt a little saddened hat his father didn't reply but Chara patted him on the back to comfort him.

Through all the years the two had been together, Chara was usually the one to comfort Asriel. She would joke around and call him a crybaby since he would get upset over anything that happened in a negative way. Asriel was very much a scaredy-cat but the past 3 years did wonders to him. He had a few more friends and wasn't as scared. Chara on the other hand was the opposite. She was a loner at school having little or no friends, other than Asriel. But they were in different grades and only saw each other at recess and even then because Chara got so many detentions. Why? Well it'll come up later.

Asgore didn't say a word as he walked out the door to go to his job. He was the ambassador for monsters and since he is or...was the monster king, he thought he would be the best candidate for that role. He had done a great job so far and it wasn't all that different from being a king. He just a lot of paperwork and press conferences but the rest was pretty much the same. Listen to the people and decide what to do and how to help monsters better fit into the world of humans.

Humans were surprisingly okay with the monsters. Most of them were very friendly while others couldn't quite make the switch. It did all happen very fast but it had been three years and now and you'd think that monsters and humans would at least be okay with each other. Well they were but some still treated monsters as well, monsters.

Toriel scoffed at the way Asgore acted to and turned to her children with the lunches. Chara noticed that her parents did quite seem to have the same spark as they once did. They were very empty when the talked to each other and gave each other cold looks of hate. Chara didn't like it. She mostly understood why. Asgore did murder six innocent human children and waged war against humanity. Toriel had left him but when they got back to the surface, for the sake of the family, the got back together.

Toriel handed Asriel and Chara their lunches and told them to hurry or they'd miss the bus. Chara put her brown running shoes and grabbed her dark green backpack. As she took it re remembered that she hadn't done all her homework. My teacher is going to be so angry! Again! She thought as she and Asriel took their lunch bags and headed out the door to the bus stop.

They lived a new neighborhood built just for monsters when they surfaced and it was still under construction. They construction crew were still adding a few houses but it further down the street and didn't bother the Dreemurr household whatsoever. The house that Chara lived in was fairly big. It was a two story, grey house with a big tree out the front with a tire swing on it. The front of the house had a pretty garden filled with roses, lilies, and of course, buttercups. Chara's favourite.

It had steps and a pathway down to the sidewalk so they had a big enough lawn to play on, although the two kids rarely did, and a driveway off to the left of the house. Both Asgore and Toriel learned how to drive and got their own cars. Being royalty did have it's perks when it came to buying expensive things.

Monsters had a different currency down in the mountain and that was gold. Surprisingly, it was real gold coins and most monsters were very rich. Some didn't even have to work, but did anyway to try and get friendly with the humans.

Chara and Asriel walked down the street to the bus stop and waited for their bus. Chara turned to Asriel.

"Hey, Azzy?"

"Yeah Chara?"

"What do you think dad was so upset about?" She asked her brother with worried eyes.

"Hm..dunno. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Asriel replied calmly.

"The thing is...he's done that so many times this month. Something has to be wrong." Chara looked down the street to see if she could see the bus.

"Yeah I guess." Now Asriel sounded a bit worried.

"You don't think mom and dad...hate each other...right?" Chara turned back to Asriel with an even more upset face than before.

Chara always fear that. Ever since her family got to the surface, her parents never got along. Even though they said they were fine, Chara could tell something was off. She knew what was going on. Toriel still didn't forgive Asgore.

Asriel put a fuzzy paw on his little sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Chara. Parents just fight sometimes."

Chara looked away. They never fought before we came here. She thought to herself as she looked back down the street for the bus.

Chara was falling asleep at the back of the classroom. Grade 5 is sooo boring! She had doodled a few flowers on her paper a little while her teacher was talking about...some historical thing that happened. She didn't really care. She was never interested in human history anyway. It was always someone did something stupid that led to a chain of events blah blah blah. Bottom line, Chara was bored. Really bored.

The teacher was reading something from a handout or worksheet or something and Chara was just falling asleep to his voice. Although it was boring to listen to, Chara couldn't help but to close her eyes. Just for a few seconds. She said in her head before almost actually falling asleep on her desk.

Almost as her head touched her arms on her desk, her mind snapped itself awake and she shot upright in her chair. She looked around a little and remembered she was in class.

"Chara." The teacher called on her.

"Y-yes?" Chara said from the back of the room

"When did Jacques Cartier explore the coast of Alberta?"

"Um…"

Chara really wasn't paying attention. She had to say a year. Sounded simple enough. Right?

"1775?"

Chara said as if it were a question. She really wasn't sure and she hated that the teacher called on her. However, whatever self confidence that she had before was gone. All the kids in the class laughed as the teacher looked unimpressed at the front.

"Chara. Jacques Cartier explored the coasts of Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, and New Brunswick. Not Alberta." The teacher explained in a bit of a sassy way making all the other kids laugh again.

Chara felt hurt. The kids were laughing at her. She felt embarrassed and stupid. Why did I have to fall asleep? She asked herself while trying to sink down in her chair to not be seen.

"And it was 1534. NOT 1775." The teacher said a bit angrily at her.

The teacher was about to continue when the bell rang for the end of school. Chara had a sigh of relief that she could leave. She hated this class and she hated the teacher.

She gathered her things, put them into her backpack and proceeded to walk out the door. She was the last one to leave the class but she always was. She didn't put her backpack on yet but she was about to. Before she could though, she was held back by the teacher. Literally. He had grabbed her by the back of her overalls. Chara squealed as she felt the tug backwards.

"Chara." He said sternly still holding the straps of the overalls. "Can we chat?"

Chara wasn't sure how to answer. Asriel was going to be waiting for her. She couldn't stay back.

"um...I have to...meet my-" She was stuttering she sentance but the teacher cut in.

"I don't care. You have time to talk."

Chara couldn't see his face but she could hear his loud demanding voice. It scared her. Especially because he was right in her ear speaking quietly. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I've seen your grades Chara. They aren't great. In fact...you're failing." he said again right into her ear making Chara feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Now...you could do some extra work to bring your marks up but...It would far too much for you to handle. So instead, you're going to have to live with your consequences."

Consequences? Chara thought. What consequences?

"You're just going to have to explain to your parents why you are failing my class and well...every other class as a matter of fact."

When Chara heard this she freaked out. I couldn't be failing every class right? Chara was even more scared than she was before.

"Now go meet your monster brother. I'm sure he's waiting. Right?"

It felt wrong what the teacher was doing but Chara wasn't sure why. There was silence between the two for a few seconds.

"Right?" He asked again more sternly in a low, deep voice that seemed super creepy to Chara. She couldn't take it anymore. She was getting creeped out by her teacher and it was making her feel super uncomfortable.

"Yes Mr. Segel." Chara replied so frightenedly she was shaking in fear.

The teacher let her go and pushed her forward causing her to skid and fall to the ground. She felt a burn on her knees as she got up slowly.

"Now leave...freak" He demanded in his normal voice.

Chara picked up her backpack and ran out of his classroom almost in tears.

This is why I hate school… She thought as she went to find Asriel who was probably worried about her at this point. While she was walking away she could feel someone staring her down. She didn't have to turn around to know she was being watched. She walked faster down the hallway and out the front doors to were Asriel was supposed to be.

This is why I hate school. She repeated in her head as she could feel tears coming down her face.

 **(Thanks for reading the first chapter. Yes I know I changed a few things from the first one but this is better. It will still have all the same elements of horrible things in it so don't worry! Just for clarification because it wasn't really said in this chapter, Chara is 10 and Asriel is 12. Chara is in grade 5 and Asriel is in grade 7. OOH! BTW I changed Frisk's gender to female as well but I'll get to that in later chapters. Please tell me what you guys thought since you've been waiting so long. Thanks a lot! -Cupz)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grinning Menace**

Chara walked out of the school to hear children and adult voices all merging together to create noise. To her, all the talking was just mumbling. No words or phrases ever caught her ear. It was never important to her. She looked up to see the partly cloudy blue sky and shining sun. She never understood cloud gazing. Clouds were just giant, puffy, white marshmallows to her. Asriel loved it though. He loved pointing ones out that looked fun or cool. Chara never saw anything. Just clouds. That's all they were.

She searched around for Asriel but couldn't see him through the crowd of people at the bus terminal. So many parents picking up their children from school. Many of them were human. Others were Monsters. It was about a 40/60 split between the two. Humans having more population. Chara never minded how many monsters were at her school. She liked them more than humans. She always had.

Chara trying peering through people and tiptoed over them to try and find her brother. _I hate being short._ She complained in her mind as she proceeded to single out Asriel. She walked forward to the front of the crowd to see if the bus had left without. She hoped it hadn't.

Chara then heard her name being called from a distance. Chara turned to the sounds and saw Asriel on the stairs of her bus. Chara sighed when she saw him and wiped her tears quickly hoping he wouldn't notice she was slightly upset.

"Chara! There you are! Where were you?" Asriel was worried about Chara's whereabouts.

"I uh...my teacher...wanted to talk..." Chara said to Asriel still a bit shaken by what happened.

"Well okay...come on. We're about to leave!" Asriel seemed a bit concerned but then playfully pulled Chara up onto the bus and sat down next to each other.

Asriel turned to Chara. "So how was your day?" He asked happily smiling at Chara hoping to see a smile on her face.

"It was…" Chara said quietly and she bit her lip lightly. "Fine." She said and turned away to look out the window.

Asriel didn't seem to trust that answer. But noticed at how Chara was acting and decided not to talk anymore. Obviously her day wasn't 'Fine' but he wasn't there to judge.

The two got off the bus and walked back to their house. As Chara was walking she was looking down at her shoes. She watched herself taking step by step. Seeing each foot come out in front them behind again. It was distracting her mind from what happened. Although she tried to hide it, her knees were hurting her. She did skid across the marble flooring. She probably bruised them.

As the siblings were coming up to their house Chara finally looked up and saw a car her driveway. It was a red sports car, something that neither of her parents drove. Her father drove a small black car that he took for work and her mother drove a white minivan. She felt concern for a moment. _What if it's a killer? A random psycho?_ Chara's thoughts were dark but she was just being careful. She was shocked back to reality when Asriel reminded her of who's car it was.

"Look! Papyrus is here!" Asriel run up the front lawn and to the front door.

Unlike her happy-go-lucky brother, Chara continued walking at her normal speed to her house. Asriel had already been let in when Chara was a few feet away from the front steps. She walked up the steps and into the front door where her house guests had been waiting.

She walked in and closed the door behind her locking it. When she turned around a tall happy skeleton was standing in front of her.

"Hello human Chara!" he said happily offering to take her backpack and lunchbox away.

Chara didn't say anything and gave him her school bag and lunch and took off her shoes at the front door. She passed Papyrus shyly and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"What's for snacktime _kid_?" Chara heard a recognizable voice from the kitchen.

She knew that voice. She hated that voice. The pun it had made gave it away. She didn't want to go anywhere near the kitchen knowing **HE** was in her house. She heard Asriel scolding the other person for his bad pun then the voices faded out. Chara had shut her door. Silence. Serenity. That's all she wanted was some time alone at that moment. She couldn't take life.

She stood back against door shivering. She could feel her body shaking out of fear. She slid her body down the door and started to cry. She rolled up her overalls to see her bruised knees. She rubbed them hoping it would help the pain subside. She rolled them back down and put her head into her knees and cried some more.

"Why?" She asked herself quietly while wiping the streaming tears off her face.

"I don't get it…" she hugged her knees again still up against the door with tears still falling down her face.

Chara had calmed down now. She was just sitting against door now not wanting to get up. She wasn't sure how long her had been there but she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and walking to infront of her door.

She heard a two knocks at her door and she turned her head around at the door she was leaning on. She knew that knock. That was **HIS** knock. She didn't want to talk to **HIM** right now. After no response she heard the same knock again this time with a person talking to her through the door.

"Kid you in there?" said the same voice from before.

The voice was male. A bit upbeat and seemed friendly but Chara knew otherwise. For the person that the voice belonged to was the opposite of friendly. In fact, he hid the truth about himself from others. Only Chara really knew him for what he really was.

Chara didn't respond to him. She didn't want to. Not like he'd care about her well being anyway. She heard another knock.

"Kid come on. I know you're there. Answer me." His voice sounded more stern now.

"Go away, Sans." Chara finally said sounded a bit depressed leaning against the door.

"Jeez brat no need to get so rude. Just wanted to see if you were still alive up here." He said a bit triggered.

"Well lucky you, I'm still alive." Chara said throwing back a bit of sass at the monster behind the door.

"Heh...well Paps' got dinner ready so wash up.." He said as he walked away.

Chara was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch time. _It must be 6 o'clock already._ She heard her stomach growl. Chara was starving. She really wanted to eat something but she couldn't stand seeing Sans. Just hearing his voice gave her chills. The bad kind that made you cold and fearful. _I'll just wait…_ she thought as she got up and sat on her bed.

A few minutes passed and her hunger got worse. She was so hungry. She desperately wanted to eat something but she didn't want to face Sans. It didn't help that she could smell the food from her room. Spaghetti. Chara knew that Papyrus' cooking had improved over the years, and she rather enjoyed his spaghetti, but she just didn't want to go downstairs.

It had seemed like forever when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't answer because she thought it was Sans. She was surprised when she heard someone else's voice.

"Chara?"

It was Asriel.

Chara half smiled at his voice. She always felt a bit better when she knew Asriel was around.

"Chara I brought you dinner."

Chara could smell it right outside the door. Fresh, hot plate of spaghetti.

"Come in." She said.

The door knob opened and she saw her older brother walk in with a good size plate of Papyrus' spaghetti. Asriel walked over to Chara and put the food down on the floor.

"I know mom is always saying not to eat in our rooms but, you didn't come down for dinner so...I brought you your plate."

Chara looked down on the noodles covered in sauce. There was a fork and knife as well. She looked back at Asriel and smiled.

"Thanks Azzy." She said just now staring at the plate.

Asriel was always so kind to her. Even when they first met. Chara was honestly terrified of the Dreemurrs. Big scary goat monsters with fire magic was very scary to a seven-year-old. Chara however grew to like the Dreemurrs very quickly and became a part of their family. Asriel was always their big brother. They couldn't imagine life without him. Even now. If Chara ever got into trouble, Asriel would stand up for Chara and Chara would do the same. It might be hard to believe but Chara was a very mischievous child. She was always causing trouble. Even poisoning her own father by mistake. Even after that, Asriel still stuck to Chara like glue. Chara sometimes didn't understand why Asriel was so kind to her after she made him get into trouble countless times.

"Chara?" Asriel asked her with a worried look on his face. "Why **didn't** you come down for dinner?"

Chara didn't want to lie to Asriel.

"I wasn't hungry."

But she did.

"Okay thats a lie." Asriel said sitting next to her on her bed. "Now what's the truth?"

"I didn't want to see the comedian." She said looking away from Asriel.

Asriel put an arm around Chara and half hugged her.

"Yeah I don't really like him either!" He said laughing a little.

Before Asriel came back, he was a flower. He had the ability to reset. He reset a lot and Sans, being the cheater that he is, remembered some of the times that Asriel, as Flowey, had toyed around with people even Papyrus.

When Flowey was created by Dr. Alphys by mistake, he had no feelings. He was soulless. So messing around with people didn't effect him. He didn't even have feelings for his parents. However, somehow, because his last dying thoughts were connected to Chara's soul, he still had some feelings for her. Flowey, though he thought, wasn't completely emotionless.

But when Asriel did come back, thanks to Alphys creating an artificial soul, Sans didn't know if he could trust Asriel or not. Sans did ease up to Asriel a lot better than Chara.

Unlike Asriel, who was turned into a soulless, feelingless flower, Chara was a ghost. When Frisk fell down on top of Chara's grave near the mountaintop, her determination woke Chara up. Tied to Frisk's DT, Chara was forced to follow Frisk around the underground through the good times, and the bad. Frisk now having the power to reset, she did many things differently than Flowey. On most runs, she tried to help people and have fun. On others, she tried killing. Only once did she ever get through the entire 'genocide' run. Chara never knew though. Every time Frisk would reset, Chara's memories were wiped just like everyone else's.

Frisk always knew about Chara's presents. Frisk would try to even talk to Chara sometimes as well. Frisk always felt bad for Chara. While Flowey could remember the resets, Chara could not. She had spoken to Chara and learned that Chara and Asriel were best friends. That she had a life. Frisk felt bad. She was caging Chara with her DT. She wanted to help. So, one reset, she did.

At the end of her 'True Pacifist' journey, after defeating Asriel Dreemurr, God Of Hyperdeath, She went back to visit him at the start, taking care of the flower bed she, and six other humans, had fallen on. Frisk then talked to Asriel and did something she wasn't even sure would work. She gave up her consciousness of her soul to the spirit of Chara.

Once she had done that, Frisk became the ghost and Chara was in charge of Frisk's body. Though now it looked like Chara. The hair, eyes, sweater, everything. But, Frisk wasn't to be heard. She had disappeared. Chara and Asriel were both confused. It got worse when Toriel went to find Frisk, but found Chara and Asriel instead.

Chara looked up at Asriel in surprise.

"Really? You don't like him? I thought you guys got along great!" She said tilting her head in question at her older brother.

"Yeah. well with my past, I don't think Sans will ever really trust me...ya know?" He said back

"Yeah...I get it.." Chara said looking back down at the plate of spaghetti.

"Well better eat up, your dinner's getting cold. Mom will be home soon. Don't let her find out you ate in your room." Asriel hugged Chara one more time before leaving the room and shutting the room behind him.

Chara stared down at the spaghetti. She could see the heat coming off of it. Her stomach growled again. She couldn't deny how hungry she was. She got off her bed and sat on the floor. She started eating the spaghetti using the fork. When she was done, she looked at the knife. It was a butter knife, but still. She took it in her hand. Her grasp on it was tight. She thought about doing it. Cutting. But she couldn't do it. Instead, she hid the knife in a drawer inside her dresser.

 _Just in case…_ she thought as she laid back on her bed and tried to close her eyes.

 _Just not today..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Report Trouble**

Chara couldn't wait for school to end. It was Friday and it was only about 20 minutes until the bell rang and she could be released from the miserable place people called 'school'. The minutes ticked by slowly and Mr. Segel was talking about my history. Chara hated history. One because she didn't really understand it, and two because of the day before when everyone laughed at her. Not to mention her teacher grabbing her clothing and pushing her to the ground.

Chara wore a double yellow, short sleeved striped shirt with long dark green jeans and of course her locket. Her short hair was put up into two ponytails on either side of her head. She decided that she was going to wear something that the teacher couldn't hold onto her with.

She thought it would be best if she had the upper-hand on the last day of school before the weekend. All she had to do was wait another 15 minutes and she was home free.

 _10 more minutes_. She thought.

 _5 more…_

Chara was getting excited. She could finally go home and not worry about anything for two days. Just a few more minutes. Chara watched the clock tick minutes after minute until there were seconds left.

Chara closed her eyes as she heard the loud bell ring and everyone grabbed their belongings. Chara gave a sigh of relief as her teacher didn't call on her again. This time, she wanted to get out before her evil teacher could hold her back again.

Chara but on her backpack and hurried out the door. As she thought she was safe she heard the horrible voice of her teacher calling back in. Chara froze in the middle of the hallway. Her hand holding the straps of her backpack, Chara didn't want to go back. She wanted to go home. She heard her name being called again and she knew she had to listen.

She slowly turned back to face the teacher she hated so much. She walked forward slowly as he guided her back into the classroom and closed the door behind her. Chara felt very scared now. He had closed the door. That was never a good thing. Chara walked over to one of the desks in the front row distancing herself from her creepy teacher.

Chara breathed in and out. She tried to stay calm. She had to.

"So Chara," Mr. Segel started "Do you know why I called you back in here?"

Chara really wasn't sure. But whatever it was it could be good.

"I left my textbook in the class?" She said trying to act like innocent and unaware of what was happening.

"No." He answered strictly.

Chara bit her lip. She looked up at the clock quickly. She was going to be late for her bus. _I hope this doesn't take long..._

"I wanted to remind you that your report card has been sent home today. Your parents will find out how bad you've been doing Chara. You won't be able to hide it any longer."

Chara knew she wasn't doing well but she never thought she was doing really bad. Yesterday he told her she was failing and it must be true. Chara never did any of the homework. Whenever Toriel asked her she needed any help, Chara would say no and never do it. _Mom must think I'm super smart or something! When she gets that report card, she's going to get really angry at me!_

Chara didn't notice that Mr. Segel got very close to her very quickly. Chara almost had a heart attack by how close he was.

"Now Chara," he said trying to act sweet but Chara knew otherwise "I don't want you to tell anyone about what happened yesterday."

Chara knew she hadn't. She didn't want to. She didn't think anyone would believe her even if she showed someone her bruises on her knees. She could have easily tripped and fallen on her own.

"And I don't want anyone to know what I'm about to do right now."

Chara tensed up as she saw his hand raise up and come swinging toward her face.

Chara stumbled out of the classroom with giant hand marks on her face. She tried desperately to hold back her tears but she was afraid she had run out of them already. She walked out into to open to find her bus and her brother hoping they didn't already leave.

She didn't even notice the sounds this time. She just wanted to go home. Asriel was calling her name as Chara followed the sound of his voice to the bus. When she saw Asriel his happy face of seeing her quickly turned into a frown of concern.

"Chara! Oh my stars! What happened? Are you okay?"

Chara didn't say anything and got onto the bus and sat at the back. She didn't want to talk about what happened. She was still processing if it had really happened or not. Chara was not okay.

The bus ride felt like hours to Chara. She waited for her stop so she could get off and go home. She needed to get her report card before her parents could see it. When the bus stopped, Chara grabbed her bag, stood up and walked down the aisle of the bus. She could hear the kids on the bus whispering.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Did she get in a fight?"

"Serves her right to get that mark. Freak!"

Chars tried to ignore the chatter as much as she could. She stepped off the bus with Asriel who had waited for her on the sidewalk.

The way back home was quite. Asriel tried to talk a few times to get a conversation going but Chara wasn't interested in talking. She just wanted to go home. She felt safer at home. There was no one to call her out. Or hit her. She wanted the peace and quiet of sitting in her room.

Chara was looking at the sidewalk beneath her feet as she was walking. The newer looking sidewalk fitted with the new houses on the street. Chara knew they had just built these houses for monsters and there were other neighborhoods that added extra houses on their streets to accommodate the monsters. New houses were still being built on her street and it was noisy.

Banging and screeching were noises that Chara hated to hear on her walk home. _They'll be gone soon_. Chara thought as she looked up at the almost finished houses across the street.

Chara turned her head back to the sidewalk that was newly paved as well. She could tell it was new because where the bus stop was it was near the end of where the old street used to be before the monsters came. They had paved a new road and sidewalk for the houses that the monsters would live in.

Chara was now walking up to her house with a red sports car in the driveway. _Great. The bone bag is back._ Chara rolled her eyes as she saw her mailbox. She ran up to it hoping that her report card would still be there. Please still be there! Please let be there!

Chara opened up the mailbox and frowned as she saw all the mail was gone. _Shit._ She said in her head because heaven forbid she was supposed to say it out loud. She turned to the house where she knew she was going to be bombarded with questions from Papyrus like

"How was your day?"

"Do you want me to take your lunch bag for you?"

"Would you care for a snack?"

Chara thought Papyrus was the better brother of the skeletons. He hated Sans' puns. That was what Chara liked about him most. Also the fact that he was just so innocent and happy all the time. She envied that.

She turned the door handle to be, just as suspected, almost scared by Papyrus saying

"Welcome home human Chara!"

Chara walked into the house as Papyrus asked if he could take her bags for her as usual. Chara wanted to know if Sans was her as well. She wasn't in the mood to see OR hear him today.

"Papyrus?" Chara said softly to the tall happy skeleton

"Yes child?" He said back looking down at her with a genuine smile unlike Sans' painted one.

"Is….um...is your brother here as well?" Chara asked clearly avoiding saying Sans' name.

"Sans? No. He didn't come over today. Why do you ask?"

Chara froze for a second. She wasn't how to answer. She could just say 'I wanted to because i don't like your brother.' or 'He think I killed people so I don't want to talk to him'. Definitely not the latter. Chara had to think quick.

"Oh! Um...beeecaaaause I….um...I.."

Chara tilted her head down not looking at Papyrus. She really didn't know what to say. She was lost for words.

"Let me guess." Papyrus said catching her attention back up at him.

"You don't to hear his awful puns? Right?" Papyrus said looking proud that he thought he knew what she was going to say.

"um...yes. Chara said hoping that the skeleton would believe her.

"You didn't want to sound impolite correct?" He asked her again.

"Yep." Chara sounding boring from the conversation and started looking around the front hall the the mail.

Chara still had her mission. She needed to find her report card. She HAD to find her report card.

"Human." Papyrus said in a puzzled tone. "What are you doing?"

"Looking…" Chara said trying to walk away from Papyrus. It's not that she didn't like Papyrus, she just wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Oh alright. Well I'm starting to make dinner. So call me if you need help finding what you are looking for? Nyeh heh heh!" he said with his signature trademarked laugh.

Chara didn't have time to respond. She looked up and down the house. _It isn't here._ Chara turned to Papyrus who was starting to make his 'famous' spaghetti. _Did he already get the mail?_

Chara walked up to Papyrus. Although she wasn't in the mood for talking, she HAD to get that report card.

"Papyrus?" Chara asked a bit shyly

"Hm? Yes human Chara?" Papyrus said having his back turned

"Did you get the mail before you came here?"

"hmmm….Yes! I did. Why is that what you were looking for?"

Chara almost froze. _How did he know?_

Papyrus was great at that. He had no idea. He was oblivious to things until he says exactly what's wrong. It's weird.

"Y-yeah..was there..um...an big brown envelope in the mail?" Chara said a bit freaked out that Papyrus said what she was looking for.

"Well yes I there was!" He said continuing to work on his pasta dish.

"Well where is it?" Chara said a bit harshly.

"Um...oh my! I forgot!" he said almost cheerfully.

Chara's jaw dropped. _He forgot?! How do you forget where you but a giant envelope?!_

Chara scoffed, rolled her eyes and continued looking. _That was a huge waste of time!_ Chara thought as she looked under pillows and chairs. _Where did that pasta loving skeleton put my fricking report card?!_

Chara lost track of the time. She knew her mother wouldn't be home before dinner. She always worked late at her school. Yeah. she ran a school. It was a monster and human school where they could all get along together. At first it did great, lots of monster and human children got along in a safe environment. Than a rule past and monsters were allowed in all public schools. Toriel's school still had lots of attendants but lots of students went to other schools. Chara and Asriel were going to go to their mother's school but they all thought that it would be weird to go to a school where your mom is the principal.

Chara tried desperately to search the whole house for that damn report card. She looked literally everywhere. By dinner she was so tired. She was so sure Papyrus had lost them blow in the wind outside. It was hopeless. She never the report card before her mother got home. She was doomed.

After dinner, Chara went to look through the entire house again. But still couldn't find the mail. She wanted to scream. Cry. Anything that would help get anger out. She would stomp up and down, throw a temper tantrum like a child. Sadly, she didn't get to let her anger out. Why?

Because her mother just got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pulling Up Your Socks**

Chara almost screamed. Her mother just got home and would be expecting her report card. Chara wanted to hide and never come out. She, to say the least, was terrified. Chara hightailed it upstairs and went into her room. She didn't even want to be seen.

Asriel raced downstairs to hug his mother and Chara just stayed in her room. She could hear the conversation downstairs.

"Asriel my child, how was school?"

"It was okay I guess…"

"Oh..alright...where is your sister?"

"She's upstairs."

Chara didn't hear anymore conversation but heard loud, slow, footsteps up the stairs. She knew it was her mother, but she didn't want it to be. She was really frustrated and she didn't want to slip up and say anything about a report card in case her mother forgot.

There was a light knocking on her door.

"Come in." Chara said sitting on her bed trying to look innocent

Toriel came in, hugged Chara and sat next to her.

"Chara how was school?" Toriel asked Chara

"It was fine." Chara lied.

"Chara!" Toriel sounded suddenly worried.

Chara realized she still had a faint mark on her face from the hit. She wanted to cover it up, but it was too late. It had turned into a bruise now. It was kind of hard to cover it up.

She had forgotten all about what happened was too worried about her report card, she forgot to get ice. She just forgot about how much it stung.

Toriel, with her giant fuzzy hand, took Chara's cheek into her palm and looked at hit.

"What happened?" Toriel asked in concern

"I fell…" Chara said unbelievably and shifted a bit away from her mother.

"That is a lie my child! What happened! Tell the truth!" Toriel sounded angry and concerned at the same time.

"Okay...I was hit.." Chara admitted. She'd try and pull this off as bullying.

"Who. Who hit you my child?"

"A kid at school…" Chara said lying again but that sounded more believable

"Oh my child…" Toriel hugged Chara and looked at the bruise again.

"We will put some ice on this after dinner…alright my child?" Toriel asked as she got up to stand next to Chara who was still sitting down.

"Okay mom…" Chara smiled, which was faked, and tried to look somewhat happy.

Toriel smiled back and placed a hand her Chara's head patting her slightly. She walked out of the room, and when she was gone, Chara swore.

"Shit. How could I forget about my face? I guess I was so focused on my report card...I didn't remember...ffffff-"

Chara was about to rage...life was beginning to suck. Things were starting to take a turn for the worse...at least she thought this. She thought that her life was going down a drain her she slowly sinking. Losing more and more.

Of course, Chara was a child, and over-exaggerating everything. She just thought this. At the back of her mind, she knew she was over-exaggerating.

Chara heard her name being called down for dinner and she got up to wash her hands.

After dinner, Chara noticed that Toriel hadn't said anything about report cards yet. All throughout dinner, she never once said anything about report cards. Chara thought it was weird, but convenient.

Soon, Papyrus left and Toriel closed the door behind him. As she did, her face went from friendly and sweet, to a bit angry.

"Chara…" She said

"Yes mom?" Chara said a bit worried about what she was going to say..

Toriel pulled out Chara's report card from behind her back. Chara suddenly went into shock. She didn't know if she had seen it...but judging by her face, she guess she did.

"Chara...my child...care to explain why your grades are….how to do I say this...below average?"

"Um….I…" Chara didn't want to explain.

The simple truth was, Chara hated school. She never did her homework, she lazed around in class, she even got into fights sometimes, but never big ones enough to get her bruised…

Her mother expected her to have great marks, when in reality, she didn't.

"Chara...I am very disappointed."

"I know mom…" Chara said bowing her head down

"Now I'm going to have to conference with your teacher."

"What! No!" Chara yelled

She hated her teacher and her teacher hated her. He would tell Toriel lies about Chara and make her go to summer school. Chara didn't want to go to summer school. She wanted away from school. She's never go back if it was an option.

"Chara, I'm sorry. But you're going to have to pull these grades up if you don't want to fail."

Toriel gave walked away and Chara was left standing there. She wanted to cry, scream, stomp her feet, yell and just do anything to get her anger out. But she kept it in. What she really wanted to do was to hurt her teacher. But she knew she wasn't allowed to.

 _If I'm not allowed to hurt my teacher, then why can he hurt me?_ She thought to herself as went to her room. She went to her drawer and pulled out the butter knife.

 _Maybe...I can break that rule...just this once…_

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter. TBH, I'm not really inspired to write this story anymore. I thought it was such a great idea when I started, but, I've grown as a storyteller from then. When I came up with is idea, Chara was my main focus. I had other stories about them and they were my favourite Character. Even Missingtale had Chara as the main character before. The truth is, I've been starting to fan out from the 'good' Chara thing. I love Chara as a sweet innocent, misinterpreted child, but I also love when Chara is a bit of a scary, mean, or somewhat murdery child. One, it's more entertaining, and two, it's easier to write. (Cause imma be honest, I'm a very lazy person, especially when I'm not inspired.) I have two stories waiting to be written that I'm far more excited to write about. Underchance, and Missingtale. Both are having sequels now and I'm really looking forward to concluding the stories. I trash a lot of my stories. And this might be one of them. So sorry for this, but it's the truth. So to all those UC and/or MT fans reading this, your sequels are coming. Sorry again for this. - Cupz :'(**


End file.
